Taking Risks For Love
by Kyuubi Uchiha
Summary: InuYYH crossover Gameshow, I ask questions, the boys answer. one of the 2 boys get it right and get to choose a girl to kiss! Complete explaination inside story! ALSO COMEPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Taking Risks for Love

(Game Show)

Disclaimer!- I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

--------------------------------------------------

"Hello! Welcome to my game show starring Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hei, Boton, and Yukina!" said Sexyoukoluver.

(Clap, clap!)

"The boys will answer a question and if they get it right, they get to choose a girl behind a blurry window. When the girl is chosen, she will have to give the boy a kiss on the mouth." explained Sexyoukoluver.

"What!" screamed all the characters except Yukina and Hei.

"Ummm, let the games begin!" said Sexyoukoluver, nervously.

(It's Kurama against Kuwabaka!)

"Ok, the question is, what is Sango's neko demon's name?" asked S.Y.L.

"Kitty!" said Kuwabara.

"Kiara." said Kurama.

"Kurama is correct! Now choose a girl." shouted S.Y.L.

"Ok, the girl on the far left." answered Kurama.

(The girl is……. Kagome!)

"What!" screamed Kagome.

(Snap!) (Kagome tied to a pole)

"Kurama, here's your chance, hurry!" shouted S.Y.L.

(Smooch!)

SLAP!

(Next are Inuyasha and Yusuke)

"The question is, what does the Shikon No Tama mean?" S.Y.L asked.

"4 jewel of souls" said Yusuke.

"Jewel of 4 souls." answered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you are correct! Choose a girl." cheered S.Y.L.

"Girl, middle." Said Inu-chan, gruffly.

(The girl is ……. Kikyo!)

(Smooch!) (Really long!)

"Yuck!" cried S.Y.L.

"Ewwwww!" agreed the other characters.

"Ok! We will take a break!" shouted S.Y.L over the moaning of Kikyo and Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

OFF SCENE

Inuyasha- Hey! Why am I stuck with Kikyo, kissing!

S.Y.L.- Because I hate you and Kikyo.

Inuyasha- Bitch!

Kagome- Sit!

Kuwabaka- Ha ha!

Kurama- (sigh!)

Hei- Hn, sweet snow.

Yukina- Who is my brother?

Yusuke- Pretty……

Keiko- (Bam!) Pervert!

S.Y.L.- Please review!

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

E  
I

W


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Risks for Love 2

(Game Show)

Disclaimer!- Don't own any anime especially Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, welcome back to Taking Risks for Love!" shouted S.Y.L., "We will continue with our game show!"

(Next are Miroku and Hei)

"The question is…… what is Hei's favorite food?" asked S.Y.L.

"Sweet toes." answered Miroku.

"Nope! Hei?" said S.Y.L.

"Hn, sweet snow." Hei answered.

"Correct! Pick a girl."

"Right one."

(The girl is….. Boton!)

"Ehhh?" said Boton, stupidly.

"You, kiss Hei, Hei kiss you." said S.Y.L.

"Ohhh!" said Boton, realizing her part.

(Boton blush)

(Boton leans in)

(Hei leans in)

(Both lips touch)

(Both moans a little)

(Both pull away quickly while blushing)

(Both glares at narrator (me))

(Both have murder weapons out)

(Both charges)

(Both slice me up)

(Both walk away, satisfied with their work)

(Next are Kuwabaka and Mystery Guy)

"The question is…… what is Inuyasha's favorite food?" S.Y.L. asked.

"Potatoes!" said Kuwabara, brightly but dumbly.

"Ramen." said mystery guy.

"Correct, mystery guy, choose!" S.Y.L. replied.

"Middle."

(The girl is…… Kagome, again!)

"What!" screamed Kagome once again.

"Mystery guy, you better take off your hood and show your face." Said S.Y.L.

(Mystery Guy takes off hood.)

(Mystery Guy is……)

(Sesshomaru!)

(Not!)

(He's Naraku!)

(Yes he is)

"What!" screamed Kagome.

"Yes, it's me, darling mate." Said Naraku.

"No way, José!" shrieked Kagome.

"Yes, way." Said S.K.L.

"I quit!" Kagome shrieked.

"Nope, you can't. You signed the contract." Answered S.Y.L.

"What contract?" asked Kagome.

"This one…" answered S.Y.L.

(Contract below)

Kagome Agrees To Sexyoukoluver's

Contract

I, Kagome, agree to work for Sexyoukoluver until this fan fiction story is over. I will write my name in pen, in my hand writing, 5 times to show this agreement.

_Kagome H._

_Kagome H._

_Kagome H._

_Kagome H._

_Kagome H._

Sexyoukoluver's handwriting

_Sexyoukoluver_

(End of Contract)

"Oh, that contract." Said Kagome stupidly.

"Yes, now pucker up for your mate." Replied S.Y.L.

"Naraku is **NOT** my mate." Said Kagome angrily.

"Pucker up." Said Naraku.

SMOOCH!

SLAP!

"Owww, but that was worth a try." Answered Naraku to the slap.

"Pervert." Murmured Kagome.

(Next up is Shippo and Miroku.)

"The question is….. What is Kagome's favorite word." Asked S.Y.L.

"Pudding." Answered Miroku.

"Wrong, Shippo?" asked S.Y.L.

"Sit." Answered Shippo.

"Correct!" cheered S.Y.L.

(Choose a girl, Shippo.)

"The girl on the second to left." Said Shippo.

(The girl is……. Rin!)

"Huh?" asked Rin.

"Rin, you have to kiss Shippo on the lips." Explained S.Y.L. to the little girl.

"Ok." She answered.

SMOOCH!

"Ok, now we are done with the second part! Stay tune!" said S.K.L.

-------------------------------------------------------------

OFF SCENE

Sesshomaru- Why did you let Rin KISS Shippo?

S.Y.L.- Because it's part of the contract.

Sesshy- OH.

Kagome- Why did I have to kiss Naraku?

S.Y.L.- Because he is kinda hot.

Kagome- True…….

Naraku- So, mate. Will you kiss me again?

Kagome- Heck, no!

Naraku- Just asking……

Kagome- Why don't you go away!

S.Y.L.- Kagome, he IS gone.

Kagome- Oh…..

Sexyoukoluver- Please Review!

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Risks for Love 3

OFF SCENE

S.Y.L.- People, people, the director said that the show will be on in 5 minutes. Get a move on!

Inuyasha- Sheesh, any way, who is the new person?

(Hint, hint!)

S.Y.L.- Shush! Don't tell anyone. The new person is……

Inuyasha- Ok!

Disclaimer person- Sexyoukoluver do NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

(Lights, camera, and ACTION!)

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, everybody. Welcome to the 3rd episode of Taking Risks for Love! I am your show host, Sexyoukoluver!" said S.Y.L., "We shall continue our little game!"

(Up next are Naraku and Inuyasha)

"Ok, the question is….. what is Naraku's newest plan to steal Kagome and the Shikon No Tama?" asked S.Y.L.

(The answer is made up by Sexyoukoluver)

"Ummm, barge right in and take her and the jewel?" said Inuyasha.

"No, Naraku?" asked S.Y.L.

"To put sleeping powder on every companions of Kagome and herself, then pick her up and fly to my castle, ku ku ku!" laughed Naraku, evilly, "When she is in my castle, I shall change her clothes into a very sexy kimono

"Correct!" Cheered SYL, not affected by Naraku's evil laugh.

(Pick a girl!)

"The one in the middle." Answered Naraku hoping that it is Kagome.

(The girl is…. Kagura!)

"What!" screamed Naraku.

"She's the new girl." Shrugged Kagome.

(Snap!) (Naraku tied to a pole)

(Smooch!)

"Eww!" said all the characters except for Kuwabaka, who is sleeping.

(Up next are Yusuke, Hei, Kurama, and Kuwabaka!)

"The question is…………. What is Kuwabaka's favorite phrase?"

"Hn." Said Hei.

"Wrong." Said SYL

"I'm gonna beat you up, Yusuke." Said Kurama.

"Sorry, but no." answered SYL

"I love girls." Said Yusuke.

"Nope!" chirped SYL

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Kuwabaka.

"No to the question and yes to the answer." Said SYL

(Pick a girl)

"Left girl with beautiful curves."said Kuwabaka, hungrily.

(The girl is….. Yukina!)

(Nope, wrong!)

(She is Sango in her fighting clothes!)

"What, me kiss a big oaf like him!" yelled Sango.

"The contract." Warned SYL

"Ok, fine." Said the defeated Sango.

(Snap!) (Sango tied to a couch laying down.)

(Kuwabaka runs to Sango)

(Kuwabaka trips)

(Kuwabaka lands on Sango with his face on her boobs)

(Kuwabaka grins and sit on Sango's right foot)

(Sango screams and kicked Kuwabaka with her free left foot.)

(Kuwabaka falls on floor)

(Characters sighed and SYL pushed the tied Sango into the open (but smelly too) arms of Kuwabaka.)

(Snago stops struggling and sighed with eyes closed.)

(Kuwabaka leans in)

Smack! Smooch!

"Ewwwww!" said all the characters except for Sango and Kuwabaka. Kuwabaka is just sitting there grinning stupidly while the now freed Sango is in the bathroom gagging in the toilet.

"Stay tune for episode 4!" said gagging SYL.

-------------------------------------------------------

OFF SCENE

Sango- I am going to kill the director!

Director- Now, now, the contract.

Sango- Oh, did I say kill? I meant beat the crap out of him.

Director- (Runs away from angry Sango)

Sango- Please Review! (Punch, Kick, Punch!)

P

R

E

T

T

Y

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

E

I

W

SYL- Thank you!

Review People: Response 

FireFoxShadowWolf- Um. Thanks? (Sweat drop!)


	4. Chapter 4

Taking Risks for Love 4

_Hello, sorry for not updating. Enjoy!_

(Off Stage before Show)

S.Y.L. - Hurry up! The show is about to start!

Yusuke- Hey, SYL. Do I look hot or what?

SYL- Yeah, you defiantly look, well…., PRETTY UGLY!

Yusuke- Why you…….. (Grumble grumble)

Director- Calm down, people, no need to get mad AGAIN! (Got hit and kicked by SANGO!)

SYL- Yikes, da director's angry!

(On Stage)

SYL- Hello, welcome back to the 4th episode of Taking Risks for Love! (Clap, Clap) This episode is special because this is the episode when the series ends. _(Short isn't it?)_ But wait, this is when the real pairings shows up and all of them kiss at the same time!

All- What!

SYL- ON with the story.

----------------------------------------

SYL- Who is Kagome's crush?

Inuyasha- That Hobo dude

Hei- Hn

Yusuke- Me.

Kuwabaka- Me!

Miroku- Me…. -SMACK! By Sango- Kidding….

Shippo- Duh… a hot dude. (True……)

Sesshomaru- Any but Inuyasha.

Naraku- Me!

SYL- All of you, no!

Kurama- Inuyasha.

SYL- Yes, Kurama, kiss Kagome.

Kagome- (Sleeping)

Kurama- (Walk to Kagome, lean down and kiss.)

Kagome- (Wakes up and slap Kurama.)

SYL- And now the pairings! By how they kissed or not.

First- Kagome and Kurama

Second- Miroku and Sango

Third- Naraku and Kagura

Fourth- Shippo and Rin

Fifth- Kuwabaka and Yukina

Sixth- Boton and Hei

Seventh- Sesshomaru and no one

Eighth and last are Inuyasha and the one and only… Stinky Kikyou!

Inuyasha- What!

Kikyou- Inuyasha, kill that SYL girl for me.

Inuyasha- Ok. (Walks over to SYL)

SYL- You can't kill me.

Inuyasha- Why?

SYL- Because of THE contract.

Inuyasha- What contract.

SYL- This one. (Hands the contract to Inuyasha.)

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kikyou's (Stinky too.) Contract

This contract proves that Inuyasha and stinky Kikyou will stay in the show until it's done, will not kill SYL, the director, or any one else on the show. This also proves that Kikyou agrees that she is stinky.

The signatures prove it!

_Inuyasha_

_Kikyou_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha- I did not sign this.

SYL- Yes you did, in the forest, while making out with Kikyou. Looks like you didn't notice.

Kikyou- I'm not stinky.

SYL- Yes you are.

Inuyasha- Let's go, Kikyou. Their bches and bards. (Walks away with Kikyou)

SYL- (Says nothing and throw a boot at Inuyasha's head)

Inuyasha- (Falls down, faint, and wakes up) Where am I?

Kikyou- We are about to leave Inu-poo.

Inuyasha- No way, I ain't leaving with an ugly, stinky girl like YOU! (Walks away) Girls these days.

Kikyou- (Leaves angrily)

SYL- This episode is over and so is this series! Hope you enjoyed! And good bye!

All-Bye, see you next time!

_Sorry if the whole fanfic. is short, I'm getting lazy, aren't I?_

_Please Review!_


End file.
